You Need to Study More
by EvenDevilsCry
Summary: Junpei failed his midterms. Minako finds a way to help him study better, and it goes on from there. JunpeixFemC oneshot. R&R rated T for cursing.


"You need to study more, Jun." I chastised. His midterm scores were terrible! Sitting next to me, he sighed.

"But I can't! It's so _boring!_" He groaned, knocking his head against his desk. It was after school, and not many were still at school. I thought hard about the matter. _How can Junpei study without boring himself to death?_ I stood, pacing.

Hm. I guess that's a good idea. I don't know if he'll go through with it, though. Might as well ask.

"Hey, Junpei." I addressed. He looked up. "I have an idea." A raised brow greeted me. I smirked. "Well . . . I'll ask you questions from class, yes?" He nodded. "For every question you answer correctly," I sat down in the desk in front of his backwards and leaned toward him, "you get a kiss." His eyes widened considerably. "Unless, y'know, it's too awkward . . . being best friends and all." My eyes averted his quickly, a light blush dusting my cheeks.

"No!" Junpei said a bit too quickly. "Um, it's okay. I'll do it." He blushed as well. Laughter bubbled out of my mouth and flooded the room. Soon the other SEES followed suit. After we calmed down, the studying started.

"Okay. What's the name of water without much calcium or magnesium?" I started off easy.

"Hmmm . . . soft water?" He cringed, thinking he was wrong. One corner of my mouth turned up. I moved in quickly and pecked his lips. I smiled.

"Correct. What is the devilfish?"

"The octopus . . . ?" I laughed and flicked his nose.

"Nope." It went on like that for the next few hours until it got dark. As the questions became harder the kisses were longer and more passionate. On the last one, we actually made out for a few minutes before regaining control of ourselves. Jun was blushing pretty hard but I had become used to the situation and just laughed.

"Hey, Jun. Wanna go grab some food before heading back to the dorm?" He agreed gratefully and we walked to Hagakure for some ramen. We talked about different things as usual during our dinner and on the way home. We parted ways on the boys' floor with a wave and a couple blushes.

Later that night while online aimlessly, I got a text from Jun asking if I could come talk to him in his room. I replied quickly and made my way there, which is now always open due to our usual impromptu talks late at night. I think I'm the only girl that wouldn't face Mitsuru's execution if she caught me down here. Well, besides Aigis, that is.

I slipped inside and walked to Junpei's bed, sitting next to my best friend. I asked him what's up. Junpei turned around to face me.

"Mina . . . why did you use that, uh, _method_ to help me study today?" I shrugged.

"I thought it would help you focus a little more, seeing how much you love the opposite sex and all." I smiled. "Why do you ask?" I swear I saw his face fall, even just by a little, as he looked away from me.

"Oh. N-No reason." He wouldn't look at me. I rested my hand atop his and squeezed. He looked up, but I was looking down at our hands.

"Did you think there . . . that there might've been something there today?" My voice wavered.

"Uh . . . no. Of course not." He chuckled a little, but it was a nervous laugh. The atmosphere was a little tense. I moved my hand from his slowly.

"Ah. I . . . I see." My hand fisted loosely and rested once more in my lap. My head was still hung. Jun must have noticed and tapped the bottom of my chin, telling me silently to look at him.

"Hey, what's the . . . why are you crying, Mina?" His eyebrows furrowed when he saw my eyes tearing, and his hand caressed my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying and looked away, furiously rubbing at my eyes.

"Uh—what are you talking abo—" I was cut off. My wrists were gripped and pulled away from my face by strong hands. Mouth slightly jarred, I turned my head sharply to stare at my assailant, and the tears escaped.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ lie to me, Minako." His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were slightly narrowed. He even said my full name. He means business.

"I . . ." I couldn't form the words I wanted to say. I just sobbed. The grip on my wrists was starting to sting. Junpei must've noticed this because his hands faltered and I just let them fall where they may. My head fell again.

"Look at me, Mina. Tell me what's going on." I found the strength to lift my head and tried to lose myself in his eyes. I let my guard down for the first time in a _long_ time. All the strength and leadership everyone thinks I have . . . most of it is in their damn imagination. I like to dissolve into the background. Rarely noticed, unless I want to stand out (which isn't that often).

Really, all that's there is an awkward high school girl that has to defeat monsters from another dimension that live in her school in the hidden hour in the dead of night to save the world. Not to mention that Death has been living in her for the past ten years. **My life is a goddamn mess.**

All the confusion and pain, longing and hopes, fear and emotion were uncovered for the first time in ten years through my teary eyes. Junpei's whole face softened, his eyes widened, and he gasped quietly, like everything was conveyed through a single look. Then, I was suffocated in the best hug I've ever been given. I tentatively reached around his neck and hid my face in his neck.

"Oh, Mina . . . Jesus. Why didn't you tell me stuff was on your mind? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" He breathed into my neck, pressing his lips into the space. It was a comforting gesture, and my only response was another sob.

We stayed like that for a long time, y'know. In that embrace. That was the most comfort I've had since my parents died. God that was the shittiest day of my mess of a goddamn life.

When we came out of that, it was almost 3 in the morning. We still had stuff to talk about. Seems like we'd pull another all-nighter.

"Are you okay, Mina?" Jun broke the silence. I laughed wryly.

"Babe, I am _anything_ but okay." I looked up at him with a smile. "It was a comforting gesture, though. Thanks, Junpei." A sniff followed the statement. "We should talk." He nodded. "So."

"Is there another reason why you wanted to do the kiss thing today? Any ulterior motive I should know about?" Jun chuckled at the last part; I did too.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you would go through with it. Like, if the idea freaked you out or not, y'know?" I half-smiled. "I wasn't even sure myself if I should go through with it, but I decided, 'what the hell, why not?' So I just hoped like hell nothing bad happened." I grimaced for a moment and avoided his eyes.

"So . . . do you, err . . ." I laughed at his attempt. _Nice try._

"Yes." I said with certainty. Junpei blushed. "Do you?" He gulped but nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah." I laughed and fell back on his bed.

"What a relief." I smiled. I pulled on Jun's collared shirt (someone didn't bother to take off his uniform) to get him to lay with me. Laughing at my childishness, he obeyed.

I fell asleep with him next to me that night. I think Aigis freaked out when I wasn't in my room and reprimanded me when she found me half-asleep in Jun's room. I brushed her off and said goodbye to Junpei (who was still asleep after all the yelling. Why am I not surprised?) with a kiss on his cheek. I got ready for school and waiting for my . . . uh.

What is he now exactly?

Oh well. I waited for Junpei to walk with him. We went to school together, and not much was different; there were a few more delicate touches, like he thought that last night was almost a dream. I reciprocated with a few of my own.

**(and then school happened.)**

After school let out, I asked Junpei if he wanted to do some more studying. He declined with a laugh and an invitation to Mandragora. Rolling my eyes—he likes to hear me sing; I think it's stupid, but whatever—I accepted and we walked there. We paid our shares for a double session.

Singing is a great way to relieve stress, y'know. Belt it out as much as you can. So that's what we did. Junpei sang me this song called _Guilty Beauty Love_; it was really cute and, man I didn't think he could sing that well!

We took a break afterwards and got some stuff from the vending machine. I fell back onto the couch, exhausted.

"That was a lot of fun." I looked up at Jun, smiling. His smile was small as he sat next to me. I sat up and looked at him fully. "What's wrong?" He waved his hand but I pushed his shoulder. "Seriously, Junpei. What's up?"

"Well . . ." he started, "what _are_ we now, exactly?" He looked at me, confused.

"I was thinking the same thing this morning, actually. What do you want us to be?" I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly as he thought.

"Willyougooutwithme?" He blurted, blushing furiously. I giggled and kissed him slowly.

"All you had to do is ask." We both smiled and Junpei was still blushing. We still had a while left in the karaoke room, so I took advantage of that. I moved from my position next to him on the couch to quickly straddle the Magician. His eyes widened considerably.

"W-what are you doing?" I unintentionally grinded against him to get in a comfy position.

"Getting comfy."

"UHH it won't be so comfy in a minute if you keep doing that!" He groaned. A giggle escaped my lips.

"Oops. Sorry." I kissed his cheek. He muttered something that sounded like, "yeah, yeah." He had turned his head away from me, so I remedied that; I turned his head back to me.

Slowly, I leaned in to capture his lips in a heartwarming kiss. My hand moved to the back of his head, my other arm looped about his neck. His hands rested almost icily on my waist, like he was scared to move them. I laughed into the kiss and broke it. I looked into his eyes, smiling.

"You can move your hands, y'know. Feel free to be adventurous." I smirked when he looked away for a moment. Our lips locked once more.

So. We made out in the karaoke room until we had to leave. We went to Hagakure and then the dorm, then Tartarus for a while. I stayed in his room again, but I woke up early enough to deposit myself back in my room before Aigis killed someone.

And that's how it all went down.

* * *

**A/N: God I hope this was okay XD First JunpeixFemC story and I didnt know how I would write it. I think I kept him in character . . . kinda. Someone tell me if something's wrong! DX Cuz I dont even know anymore haha.**

**R&R, hope you enjoyed, and Happy Merry Christmahannakuwannzadan! :D**


End file.
